This invention relates to transducers. It is disclosed in the context of an electrodynamic loudspeaker, but is believed to have utility in other applications as well.
Schemes for the protection of loudspeaker voice coils from excessive current are known. There are, for example, the schemes described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,544,720; 3,925,708; 3,959,736; 5,224,169; and, 5,847,610. There are also the loudspeakers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,809. This listing is not intended as a representation that a thorough search of the prior art has been conducted or that no more pertinent art than that listed above exists, and no such representation should be inferred.